


we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

by hananinare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Winter Times, the dialogue is dead, this is very cheesy and short and overall meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare
Summary: In which Javier dreams of snowy nights and fiery eyes.





	we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

„You will catch a cold.“

Javier chuckled, mirth mixed with honest concern, as he watched the boy in front of him lean over the bridge railing, bare hands clinging to the freezing metal.

It was snowing that night in Toronto. The first snowfall of the year they said, although Javier was pretty sure he saw some melting patches of white just the other morning. The temperature had dropped below zero a few days ago and now Javier would finally allow the excuses for early Christmas decorations to slip through his fingers.

Yet instead of finally pulling out his rusty little plastic tree and hanging a few poorly looking decorations on it, he was here. It was past 1 AM and Javier was standing under a lamp post on a lone bridge in the suburbs of Toronto, watching a lanky figure swing over the railing, a childish smile beaming on his face.

Yuzuru had stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake. His eyes were crinkled just like when he was laughing, light pecks of snow caressing his closed eyelids. He was giggling, his body leaning over the railing, naked fingers reaching out to the sky. For a second, Javier imagined Yuzuru tiptoeing to catch the stars pinned in the sky and him wrapping his hands around the boy‘s waist to lift him up closer.

„Be careful, please.“

Yuzuru‘s childish laughter was the only sound that echoed in the alley. He looked up at the sky and down at the river, then up and at Javier‘s face again. There was a flare, an eager spark in his dark eyes. Something challenging. Something almost magical, just like the snowy night they were hidden in.

„Come.“

It felt hazy; like a trance, an early morning dreaminess, coated in white and the sound of footsteps. Yuzuru pointed below and Javier‘s eyes followed.

The murky water moved like lava in the dim light of the lamp posts. Over the dark waves danced thousands of tiny snowflakes, catching the reflection of the nearby lights and twinkling down into the cold depth. 

„Beautiful.“

Yuzuru‘s voice sounded like the warmest embers in Javier‘s midnight dream and he closed his eyes, taking a breath. It felt so natural when his hand cupped Yuzuru‘s numb fingers, still clinging to the railing with all their might.

„Beautiful.“

A knowing smile appeared on Javier‘s lips when his eyes found Yuzuru‘s again. He had snowflakes clustered in his hair and his cheeks were dark pink from the freezing wind. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and Javier felt like drowning.

Their fingers were entangled when Javier leaned in to kiss Yuzuru‘s smiling lips. Something sank and something soared inside of his stomach, and it all felt so right.

Yuzuru chuckled as his cold nose brushed against the other‘s cheek. He pulled away just enough to let their foreheads touch, eyes closed and breaths mingling. 

„Let‘s go home.“

He was a dream, the most surreal one Javier ever experienced. Yet as the millions of white specks covered the streets on a lone winter night, he held him by the hand and wasn‘t planning on letting go.

„Let‘s go.“


End file.
